Online game trading platform, as an automated trading platform for online game items or roles, enables a game player to release merchandise or product directly on the platform, and to purchase on the platform merchandise released by another game player. Transfer of game items or roles is all done automatically without intervention of a third party.
Merchandise released by a game player on an online game trading platform has an attribute, including region and server. The attribute of the merchandise needs to be maintained consistent with the attribute within a game in order to ensure normal transactions. Typically, due to operational needs of the online game, from time to time, certain regions (or servers) are merged into one region (or server), and such operation is called a region/server merger. In this case, the region/server of merchandise that belongs to the merged regions (or servers) needs to be consistent with the region/server within the game. Therefore, the region/server of the merchandise needs to be merged along with the regions/servers within the game.
Conventionally, the region/server merger of merchandise is mainly operated by a developer. First, the developer obtains information of a region/server merger from a carrier. Next, the developer operates a database, backs up data, then manually modifies region/server information of the merchandise, and verifies the region/server information of the merchandise after the modification. Such a manual operating process consumes significant time and labor. In addition, manually operating the database is subject to tremendous data security risks. The disclosed methods, apparatus, and application platforms are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems,